1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery housings, and, in particular, to battery housings for electrical devices, such as portable telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices, such as portable telephones, may be powered by one or more batteries. In some devices, the batteries are held in battery housings that can be separated from the device for charging. Such battery packs may be inserted into the back of the device along guide rails, at which time the electrical contact is also provided. The battery housings are locked into place to avoid the unintended detachment of the battery pack from the device.
One variant of such a battery pack for a portable telephone is disclosed in European Patent 367 608. In this case, the battery housing is provided with guide rails, which are inserted into corresponding guides on the telephone so that the battery housing can be slid onto the telephone housing. A snap-lock mechanism is provided on the battery housing to lock the battery pack into place. The snap-lock mechanism contains a locking pawl attached to a torsion rod which projects into an opening on the telephone housing.
One purpose of the present invention is to devise a locking mechanism of relatively simpler design that is easily produced and assures reliable locking and unlocking of the battery housing onto an electrical device, such as a portable telephone.
Further aspects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.